


Everyones Almost Day Off

by That_Jett_Kid



Series: CGLRE-Hamilton [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Regression, CGLRE, Caregiver! Hercules, Caregiver! Lafayette, Diapers, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Marquis de Lafayette, I love these lil nerds, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Polyamory, caregiver! John, fluffy af, little! alex, little! hamilton, non-binary Lafayette, poly! hamilsquad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Jett_Kid/pseuds/That_Jett_Kid
Summary: Alex has been pushing down his little side ever since his partners found out. They all of course want to care for their little boy. And so on everyone's almost day off a plan is put into play.





	

Hercules once again looked over his shoulder, paranoid that Alex would somehow brake character and stop typing away to listen to what was being said about him.

 

“Herc’ chill, you know as much as we do that he wont get off that computer until we confiscate it.” John rolled his eyes, honestly even if Alex did hear it wasn’t as if they were talking shit.

 The three of them sat on their bed, conspiring on how to get ‘little Alex’ to come out. Each one of them when they arrived home the past few days since learning of Alex’s regression, would baby the boy trying to let him know it was okay to be little. The only reaction they got was a death glare until they dropped the baby talk.

 But tomorrow was everyone’s almost day off (Laf had a lecture to attend in the late afternoon but other than that they all got to spend the day together). And the three of them were determined to show Alex that they were more than happy to care for him.

 Plans were drawn up and secret supplies were hidden.

 

 

The next morning Alexander woke up in Hercules arms, Lafayette and John nowhere in sight. A small part of Alex was telling him to get up and get writing, the rest of him was too comfortable to be bothered moving. Herc’s arms wrapped around his and he could hear the larger mans steady heartbeat. A hand came up and began to pat Alex’s hair.

“G’morning,” Hercules’s voice was rough with sleep and his voice rumbled through his chest against Alex’s head. It was a nice sound.

“Morning,” Alex slurred smiling up at his boyfriend.

 They laid together in silence for another few minutes, Alex relishing the feeling of Herc’s fingers brushing through his hair. John couldn’t help but smile at the scene before him as he entered the room; leaning against the doorway he quietly took a picture before breaking the moment.

 

“Breakfast is ready,”

 

Alex groaned and rolled out of Hercules arms, flopping face forward on the mattress,

“Alex breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” John stated, rolling his eyes at his boyfriends antics. In response Alex only groaned again, if he was attempting to say anything it was muffled by the fact he was talking into a mattress.

This was all a part of the plan. It was a well-known fact that Alex struggled to function in the morning without coffee.

Herc chuckled and after sharing a look with John, wrapped his hands around Alex’s waist and pulled him up, and then proceeded to carry him to the kitchen.

 

“Hercules put me down!”

“Nah.”

 Lafayette leaned against the kitchen bench, head tilting as they watched Hercules carrying out a squirming Alex. “What a fussy baby…”

 After being carefully seated on one of the stools Alex glowered at Hercules and then his attention turned to the food on the plate in front of him, pancakes, but instead of a whole pancake it was cut into bite size squares.

 Groaning once again he realised what they were all up to. Its not that he didn’t want to go into littlespace, god he actually would love nothing more. He’s nearly slipped multiple times over the past few days with the way his partners had been attempting to baby him. But in all honesty, the embarrassment still lingers, he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop and for everything to come crashing down.

 “Why do you- look, I see what you’re all doing and you don’t have to okay?” He explained crossing his arms, god he needed a coffee… make that five.

“We know we don’t have to,” Began John sitting beside Alex, “but we _want_ to.”

 “But-“

 “Listen mon petit lion, we have a feeling you are not wanting to be little because you are thinking we do not want to care for you non?” Lafayette smiled warmly, “but you need not worry, because we all truly _want_ to.”

 “Yeah,” Hercules added, “So if you’ll let us, we really wanna get to know lil’ you. You don’t have to, but if you want to we’d all be more than happy to.”

 Alex could feel littleness brewing beneath the surface. He took a moment to absorb everything his beautiful partners all told him, god how did he get so lucky to find them?

Slowly he nodded, not making direct eye contact with anyone.

“Okay.”

It wasn’t hard to see the others were excited for him to agree, Alex smiled, they loved him; he had nothing to worry about.

“Now, your pancakes is going to get cold if you do not eat it, do you want me to feed it to you?” Lafayette smiled, already holding up a fork. Alex shrugged, face warming.

“I will feed you then mon petit.”

 At first Alexander felt awkward, he wasn’t used to having someone care for him. But he grew to quickly enjoy it, opening his mouth as Lafayette bought the pancake to his mouth, they made funny faces as they did so, invoking a smile on Alex’s face. Before he knew it the plate was emptied.

 

Herc and John had finished eating at this point and had completed the washing up. John bought a sippy cup towards him filled with coffee.

 

Alex furrowed his eyebrow. That wasn’t his... He never had a sippy-cup. Did john get that for him? But when?

 Alex reached towards John and the cup making grabby hands, a whine escaping him.

“Here ‘ya go little dude,” John smiled handing the cup to Alex who immediately bought it to his lips.

“Alex, what do you say?” Lafayette remarked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Thank you,” Alex mumbled without removing the cup from his mouth.

“Good boy,” Alex smiled at the praise.

 As Hercules turned back he couldn’t help but mutter a little “whoa” when he looked at Alex, Lafayette had described the look in Alex’s eye when Laf had interacted with him in little space on Thursday, how it was almost like looking at a different person.

 “Damn, Laf’ you were right,”

“I know.”

 

After breakfast Hercules had picked Alex up, placing him on his hip, and took him into one of the spare rooms where the three caregivers had stored the things they had all impulsively bought over the past few days.

 He pulled out a onesie they had bought, it would be baggy on the boy but adorable as fuck. It was Laf’s idea of course, as it _was_ a _lion_ onesie.

He began to strip little Alex who surprisingly didn’t make a fuss, too busy shoving his fingers in his mouth.

Hercules was about to slip him into the onesie, but hesitated. They hadn’t discussed this with Alex but honestly there was no harm in it right? He quickly got out a diaper from the cupboard and the needed powders. He didn’t have to use it, but it was there just in case.

 

As Herc carried out a onesie-clad Alex Lafayette couldn’t help but let out a squeal of ‘oh my god that's so adorable’.

 

“Mon Petit you are so cute~ so tiny~”

 Alex only giggled in response, covering his face with his hands.

 

***

They all spent the day being lazy, little Alex being passed around from partner to partner. He got to do some colouring with everyone and at lunchtime they made a blanket fort in the living room. It was nice in there and Alex felt cosy and safe, especially with his caregivers with him.

 As he watched the movie the grown ups had put on his mind started to wonder. He didn’t know what to call his caregivers, maybe Herc’ could be daddy maybe and John could be papa maybe, but would could Laf’ be? Maybe baba? or maybe Papa… but Alex didn’t know if Laf would like that because they don’t like it when people say their a boy… too many names, his was too big and confusing. Something for another day. Because right now Alex was warm, and cuddled between John and Herc as he sat on Laf’s lap.

 His breathing began to slow and eyes grew heavy.

 

And then the calm was broken.

 

“Alex, mon petit lion, I must go to my class.”

Alex clung to Lafayette as if his life depended on his, eyes glassy with tears.

“NO!”

 “Alex please” Lafayette began to plead as John tried to detach the upset little.

 

Lafayette had been intending on leaving as Alex slept, but they had tripped over exiting the bedroom and in doing so, woke the baby. As soon as John and Hercules had Alex off Lafayette they took a step back, guilt in their eyes.

 Hercules smiled, “It’ll be fine, go to class, we’ve got him.”

 Lafayette nodded and before they could change their mind, quickly walked out the door, closing it behind them. Alex struggled to get out of Hercules’s grip, who in the end put the little on the ground, afraid he would drop him.

The little immediately rushed to the front door slamming his hand against it before turning around and running into the blanket fort. John lifted the entrance, about to enter but was stopped by a pillow being thrust down on his head and Alex’s cry of “NO!”

 

Hercules sighed and planted himself on the couch, motioning for John to join him. Alex continued to sob in the blanket fort, the occasional flourish of the walls showed that he had thrashed around in frustration. But it seemed the baby was just upset.

Once the two adults had figured Alex had gotten the needed crying out his system they crept onto the ground, one on either side. Hercules started, creeping his hand into the fort before quickly pulling his hand back with a ‘whoop’ sound effect. Now John did the same on the other side.At first Alex refused to react, but the adults noticed how his sobbing began to calm, and then he began to grunt when one of their hands would enter the fort, and then after only 15 minutes he was attempting to catch the hands before they ‘whooped’ out.

 By the time Lafayette got home all three of their boys were once again camped out in the blanket fort. The two grown up’s seemed to be entertaining the baby with some story about a elephant and a polar bear.

Lafayette slipped of their heels before approaching the fort.

“Hello~ ?”

Alex squealed in delight, bursting out from the fort and latching onto Laf’ with an iron-tight koala like grip.

 

All was well.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I decided to make this series, I low key cant be fucked writing this but I really wanna read it so *shrugs*
> 
> Two things. 
> 
> 1: Anyone wanna help me out as a beta reader or editor? 
> 
> 2: Anyone have any ideas on 'caregiver names' for John, Laf and Herc?


End file.
